


Peter Sleeps

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Fic, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, very very bad and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter sobs and curls up as the van stops. He doesn’t know what they drugged him with, but it’s enough to stop Spider-Man. It must be bad. He’s pulled out of the van and slapped again, then dragged into a place where they feel comfortable enough to take his blindfold off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Peter is 15 in this. He gets hurt. A lot. Mentally physically and sexually. All the ways. Please don’t read this if that could hurt you.

Peter sobs and curls up as the van stops. He doesn’t know what they drugged him with, but it’s enough to stop Spider-Man. It must be bad. He’s pulled out of the van and slapped again, then dragged into a place where they feel comfortable enough to take his blindfold off.

He whimpers as they shove him against a wall. They turn on a hose and cold water showers over him. They strip his clothes, and wash him _everywhere_. He hates it. He hates this.

They put a new blindfold on him and shove him back into the van. Now he’s cold, naked, and bruised everywhere.

He sobs until he passes out.

~

When he next wakes, he’s on the floor of what looks like a hospital. It can’t be though; it isn’t white. It’s all dark.

A man comes in and picks Peter up by the hair and shoves him on the bed. The first thing he does is shove a needle into Peter’s neck. Peter sobs but doesn’t fight back. It must be more of whatever the drug is.

Next, he ties Peter’s hands behind his back, and then he moves to Peter’s butt.

Peter has never been touched there, but he can’t do anything but drool into the gag as he’s started to get fingered.

Peter passes out before the third finger.

~

When Peter is woken again, they give him two cups. One has a pill in it, and the other water. They force him to swallow down both.

Peter sobs and leans into the woman who starts to groom him. She brushes his hair, shaved his face. Then she waxed his chest, stomach, armpits, legs… then his pubic hair and his asshole. It hurts so fucking much, but the woman soothes him and rubs lotion everywhere it hurts.

Peter walls asleep again.

~

When he wakes this time, the lady he’s started to not hate forces him to drink some water, and then carefully pushes the needle in again. He whimpers in pain and she soothes him again. “It’s alright, Peter. It’ll all be alright soon.” She says over and over.

He doesn’t believe her.

~

And hour after she left, he’s lead out of his room and into a new one. He is on what could be interpreted as a stage, and and told to stand still. It isn’t like he could leave if he wanted to.

Suddenly the lights come on and he pales. He is on a stage. In front of hundreds of people.

“This one is very special, and we’ve saved him for last. This here is Spider-Man! Not only is he a hero, he’s also a hero who heals super quickly.”

The lady he likes pulls out a knife and sliced his cheek. He whimpers and she shushes him. The crowd applauses as he heals fully.

“We will start the bidding at $1,000,000.” Peter feels dazed as people bid on him. He feels like he might die when the person who buys him pays one billion USD. Just for Peter. Oh god, Peter is going to die!

“$1,000,000,000 in the back! Congratulations sir, you’ve bought yourself a Spider-Man!”

The lady kisses his cheek and marches him off stage. He’s shoved into someone’s lap; he assumes the lap of whoever just bought him.

“We will grow in five days worth of the drug we use on him, but if you want more, you’ll need to pay extra.” The lady he decides he actually does hate says.

“Thank you. I’ll just take my things and go.”

Peter is a _thing_ now. He’s just a _thing_. Oh god.

~

A month of living with his master later, Peter is ready to give up completely. Mr. Stark obviously isn’t coming to save the day; and if he isn’t, nobody is.

His master comes in, shaking Peter awake. “Get up, pet, Master wants you.”

Peter rubs the sleep from his eyes and nods, opening his mouth obediently.

Master tsks. “Now, my toy. You must have learned by now that I wouldn’t wake you just for your mouth.”

Peter winces. He remembers that. He remembers waking up choking and gagging, thinking he was dying. He shoves the blankets down, spreading his legs. His hole had just healed from the night before; his master had been creative. He had used a knife to open Peter up, then fucked him harder than he ever had before.

Peter doesn’t make a sound as Master starts to rape him violently. It’s always rough, it always hurts. It always makes Peter’s entire body surge forward, no matter how much he tries to stay still.

Peter just lets it happen. He stares at the headboard, watching it come closer and get farther away with his master’s thrusts.

If Peter lets himself think, he’ll think of Mr. Stark. And that always makes him cry, and master punishes him when he cries.

The last time Peter cried, Master broke his femur bone. Peter had thrown up from the pain, and had passed out. He hadn’t woken up for two days. Master thought he might have died, so he didn’t bother to feed or water Peter.

Peter closes his eyes and concentrates on how much it hurts. It hurts a lot. Not as much as his leg, though. This is more of a burning pain, a pain you get when you bleed. Which he is. He can hear his blood dripping on the bed, under the sounds of his Master’s hips meetings his own

His Master finally cums, and gets up with a grunt, leaving Peter. Peter waits until he hears the lock on the outside of his door slide shut before lowering his hips again. He does cry now. Silent tears into his pillow, no noise escaping his mouth.

He wants to go home. He wants to go home, and he wants his Aunt May, and Mr, Stark, and Ned and MJ… he wants home.

He wonders if May knows where he is. If she knows he was kidnapped, or wonders if he died on a mission. He wonders if Tony knows where he is. He probably does. Mr. Stark is so smart, if he wanted to, he could find Peter in a heartbeat.

He must not want to.

Peter curls up as he feels his hole stop leaking blood and now only leaks cum. He holds his pillow and cries into it, making sure to be silent.

~

Peter smiles dazed at his Master. He thinks he got two doses of his drug tonight, because he’s sleepy and out of it. He giggles as Master rapes him, as he hears his blood drip to the floor. He giggles as some of Master’s friends do the same. He fully laughs when they start breaking his bones, making him bruise, cutting him. He passes out in a fit of laughter.

Or from blood loss. Peter couldn’t tell.

~

Master is fucking Peter so brutally, he thinks his hips might break. They’re in the living room, on the floor. Master already broke the couch; and then he broke Peter’s arm as punishment. His arm throbs, but not as much as his bleeding hole.

Peter’s cheek is on the floor, facing the window. It’s so pretty outside. He misses being outside. He doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he’s gone outside. He doesn’t remember how long he’s been gone from home.

All he knows now is pain and blood and drugs and cum. Not his, Of course. Whatever drug they gave him also makes sure he never gets hard. Master almost cut his cock off when he realized, extremely frustrated at the time.

Peter is glad he didn’t. He doesnt know if his cock would grow back, but it would painful either way.

He doesn’t look up as the door behind him slams open. He assumes it’s some of Master’s friends here to play too. He closes his eyes and waits for more pain.

Except there’s screaming now and Master isn’t fucking him anymore and- what’s going on? He tend his head to the other side, looking at the intruder with an emotionless face. Oh, it’s Mr, Stark. He must want a turn too.

Master told Peter all about how the boy is stupid. And useless. And a bother. And annoying. Peter knows now, thanks to Master, that he’s only good for taking whatever Master wants to give him. And if Master wants to share Peter, Peter can’t complain. At least he’s being useful for once.

So Peter closes his eyes again and waits for Mr. Stark to rape him too. Peter thinks Master must have given him more drugs, because he passes out while waiting for it.

~

When Peter wakes again, he’s in a bed he hasn’t been in before. There’s needles in his arms—they must be giving him more of that drug. He opens his eyes and frowns. This isn’t Master’s home. This is a hospital.

He looks to his left and sees May crying. Hey look, May is here. He missed her. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is just a hallucination. Caused by the drugs. It’s happened before.

Peter sleeps.

~

When he wakes again, he sees a man in a white coat. He’s asking questions, but Peter just stares at his lips. He wonders when the man will rape him. He looks around, but he doesn’t see his Master.

“Mr. Parker. Can you hear me?”

Peter turns his head to the man. Why is he asking that? He nods once, thinking he missed a direction and he’s going to be punished now.

“Good. The drug is almost completely out of your system, and you’ve been rehydrated. Your Aunt is here, she’s sleeping now. It’s about 3 in the morning.”

Peter frowns. Where’s Master? He wants to ask. He hasn’t spoken in… he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he can speak.

The man smiles sadly. “I- uh… the man who was… holding you, he’s in jail. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

Peter frowns and looks at the ceiling. He’s going to punish me. I want to see Master, I want to show him I wasn’t bad, Peter thinks. Not that it matters, he’ll be punished anyway.

The man sighs. “Good night, Mr. Parker.”

Peter sleeps.

~

He wakes about 7 hours later, based off the clock on the wall. He turns his head and sees Mr. Stark. He tears up. He wishes this were real.

Tony looks up and smiles sadly at him. “Hey, Underoos. How ya feelin’?”

Peter shakes his head, looking away. It isn’t real. It isn’t real. If you let it give you hope, you’ll be hurt again.

Tony frowns. “They said you were pretty unresponsive. But you can hear?”

Peter nods slightly. He shouldn’t have, but he did.

Tony hums softly. “That drug he made you take really took a lot out of you. They say you’ll be able to speak, still. It’s a mental thing, they say.”

Peter doesn’t look at Tony.

Tony sighs. “Your Aunt will be here soon. She’s still sleeping. She hadn’t left your bed for a week.”

Peter looks at him at that. A week? He’s been here a week? But…

Tony smiles at him, looking pleased Peter is looking at him. “You were gone for 6 months, kid. The police had given up, but not me. I kept looking.”

Peter feels a tear fall down his face. This is real. It has to be. He had given up hope Tony was looking for him a long time ago. This isn’t a dream. It’s real.

Tony smiles more. “It’s ok. You can cry. That man won’t hurt you anymore. He can’t. He’s too busy sitting in jail.”

Peter closes his eyes, breath hitching. “Mr. Stark…” he whispers. He hasn’t spoken in 6 months. It’s so overwhelming, hearing his own voice.

Peter sleeps.

~

A year later, and Peter is still not normal again. His therapist says he never will be. He never speaks, not to his therapist or to May or to MJ or Ned. He can say some things to Mr. Stark, but talking overwhelms him.

He’s never alone. He can’t use the bathroom without at least one person there for him to watch. Just in case he gets kidnapped again. He can’t shower alone; something Ned and MJ mostly help with. Peter had thought it would be awkward, but it wasn’t. Not to him at least. He was used to people watching him, used to people touching him in ways he wasn’t comfortable with.

He’s accidentally gotten three teachers at his school fired.

One raised his voice at Peter and said he would never be good for anything. Peter had panicked and just nodded, turning around and pulling his pants down. He’s used to ‘you’ll never be good for anything’ to be followed by rape or torture.

One had actually raped Peter, knowing the boy wouldn’t be able to say no. MJ had caught them. Peter had tried to say he was sorry, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work, and MJ didn’t seem mad at him anyway.

The last one he accidentally got fired was a girl teacher. She had hugged him, overwhelmed with want to comfort him. He had exposed his neck, waiting for the drugs to come. He tried to tell Ned that she hadn’t touched him, but he couldn’t make himself speak.

Flash did a complete 180. After what happened with Ms. White, he refused to let Peter go anywhere without him. Not to the bathroom, not to class, not to the bus. He drove Peter to and from school, now, do it isn’t like he needed to go to the bus anyway.

Peter wants to say thank you, but the best he can do is write it down. Flash seems to know anyways.

When he isn’t with his friends or May, he’s with Tony. Tony is the only one that doesn’t treat him any differently. He acts as if it never happened.

Peter wishes he knew if that was for his sake or Tony’s, but he doesn’t think it matters anyway.

He can’t sleep alone. At first, he slept on May’s floor. He was used to being on the floor. But he kept having nightmares and waking her up, so he tried to sleep outside her door instead.

When that didn’t help, Mr. Stark started sleeping in Peter’s bed. Peter was scared at first, but Tony never touched him. He stayed on his side of the bed and didn’t move.

Peter eventually got used to it, but he still feels bad for waking Mr, Stark up with his nightmares.

~

Five years after the accident, and Peter is as close to normal as he’ll ever be. He speaks, now, although not as much as before. He can shower and use the bathroom alone. He has his college set up so Flash can always give him a ride, and Ned is always sitting next to him.

He’s learned to not feel guilty for these things.

He can’t sleep alone, so Mr. Stark keeps him company at night.

He can’t ever be alone. He always has Flash, MJ, Ned, Tony, or May with him. One or more, at all times.

He’s Spider-Man again, too. Although his man in the chair is always on the phone with him; that or Mr. Stark is patrolling with him.

He isn’t the best superhero, but he’s doing something at least.

~

After his college graduation, he goes to work for SI. He invents things, makes things, and he’s always with Tony. He moved in with Tony a long time ago, because May deserved her space. He sees his friends every day; Ned is even his coworker.

Mr. Stark saved him, not just the night he found Peter; but throughout all these years too. He hasn’t given up on Peter. He never gave up on Peter.

“Tony?” He whispers one night. It’s late, and Tony is scrolling on his Stark pad.

“Yes?” He asks. He always gets excited when Peter talks to him. Even though he has been for a long time.

Peter swallows thickly. “Will you marry me?” He asks.

Tony’s smile fades. He never pretended he was Peter’s boyfriend. He never kissed him, never acted possessive. He can’t help but wonder what he did wrong… “No, Peter, I’m sorry.”

Peter tears up but nods, turning back over. He thought it was a good idea. Tony took care of him, slept in his bed, did everything from him. He didn’t think anything would change from how it is now. He must have been wrong. He’s too damaged for Mr. Stark to ever want him. Tony helps because he feels pity for Peter, that’s all.

Tony sighs and takes Peter’s hand. “I’m not having sex with you Peter, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Peter nods and doesn’t look at Tony. He stands and goes to the living room without a word.

Tony sighs and follows him. Peter can’t sleep alone. “Come back to bed Peter, please. You need sleep.”

Peter shakes his head and grabs a glass of whiskey. It’s become his favorite, even though Tony disapproves.

Tony sighs. “You don’t owe me Peter. You don’t have to pay me back.”

Peter turns to him. “I don’t want to pay you back. I want to marry you because I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you to take care of me. I trust you not to rape me.” He pauses as Tony flinched, but keeps going. “I trust you, and I love you, and I want to be married to you because of that. Not because I owe you.”

Tony feels his own tears fall down his face. He nods slowly, clearing histhroat. “As long as you don’t feel like you owe me.”

~

Their wedding is perfect. It’s beautiful and he’s beautiful, and Tony is the luckiest bastard ever.

When they get to the honeymoon destination, Tony doesn’t let Peter Touch him. He just smiles and kisses Peter’s forehead, pulling him to bed. “Sleep, baby. I’m your husband, I’ll protect you.”

Peter tears up, and for the first time in years, it’s because he’s happy. So he nods and kisses Tony’s cheek.

And Peter sleeps.


	2. Peter Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Peter's current life.

“Parker? Are you okay?”

Peter looks up, blinking a bit. He gives Flash an apologetic smile. He zoned out again. 

Flash smiles back, pushes a glass of water towards Peter. “What are you thinking about?” He asks softly. 

Peter sighs softly, taking a couple minutes to sip on his water. Warm temperature. He can’t stand cold water anymore. He clears his throat. “Tony...”

Flash beams a lot brighter now. Tony is a good topic. “Your anniversary is coming up soon, right? That’s much more interesting than our history project.”

Peter huffs a small laugh, blushing a slight pink. He married Tony a year ago next week. “I... don’t know what to get him.” He goes back to sipping on his water. 

Flash snorts, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his own iced coffee. “What the hell do you buy a billionaire? I mean, didn’t be buy Area 51 in the 80s or something?”

Peter giggles, hiding his smile behind his hand. Flash makes him feel normal, sometimes. Not back to before normal, just... just like discussing your husband buying a government facility is a normal topic of conversation. Peter really appreciates it. 

Flash smiles at him through his straw. “Maybe you could make him something. Like build him something with that giant brain of yours. Or make him a dolly covered in glitter. Or a macaroni plate!” Flash gasps in fake excitement. 

Peter smiles into his glass, shoulders moving with silent laughter. “Maybe... maybe I could make him a love letter?”

Flash wiggles his eyebrows, something that makes Peter giggle some more. “Oh my lordy, it’s getting steamy in here! You know, usually love confessions come _before_ the marriage, right?”

Peter sighs and nods, finishing his water. He looks back to his lap top. “If...” He lets out a shaky breath. All these years later, and taking charge still makes him nervous. “If we did it on World War I, we can talk about the introduction of PTSD as a valid..” Peter’s voice trails off into nothing. His throat hurts. 

Flash sits up straight, nodding and getting back to his own computer. “You’re right. I bet MJ would help us present too, she would love to talk about how women were experiencing PTSD but were labeled as psychotic, at least until this war.” He starts typing rapidly. 

Peter nods, smiling to himself. He has such good friends. 

~

“Sup loser?”

Peter stops himself from jumping. They always feel guilty if he jumps. “Writing something...”

“Can I read it?” MJ plops down next to him on the couch, feet going up on the coffee table immediately. 

Peter shakes his head, but doesn’t try to hide it. He knows she won’t press to see it if he doesn’t want her to. “For Tony.”

MJ nods, taking a sip from her smoothie through a straw. “For your anniversary?”

Peter nods, putting his pen down to smile at her. 

MJ smiles back, offering him her smoothie. She smiles when he takes it. He used to never trust anything given to him, because he was scared there would be drugs in it. “Wanna watch Euphoria? I heard it’s really good, and honestly the lead is hot af.”

Peter rolls his eyes, leaning back and putting his feet in her lap. He asks Friday to turn it on, working on finishing her smoothie. 

~

Ned smiles as he puts the last piece on their LEGO Rebel Base. “We did it! Is that a new record?”

Peter checks his watch and smiles. He shows Ned the stop timer. 

“Wow! We beat our record by a whole two minutes!” He holds his hand out for a high five, which is met by Peter, making him smile. “Okay, we should probably study for that stupid calc test on Monday.”

Peter sighs sadly and nods. He pulls out his notes and text book, setting up next to Ned. 

Ned loves when Peter pus his crossed knee on top of his. He likes knowing that Peter feels safe enough around him to do it. 

It’s two hours in, when Peter sits back and sighs. “It’s our anniversary in two days.”

Ned nods, putting down his pencil. “It is. I still can’t believe you married Tony Stark. Like who gets to marry their celebrity crush? Come on Natalie Portman, where are you?”

Peter giggles, his tongue peeking out from his teeth. “The first step is getting bitten by a radioactive spider...”

Ned falls into a fit of giggles, drinking in the feeling of laughing with Peter. It’s been rare for a few years now.

~

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Peter. It’s personal, and sweet and well thought out.”

Peter smiles, hugging his aunt tightly. “Thank you.” He whispers into her ear. They both know he’s saying thank you for a lot more than her advice on his anniversary present.

~

Peter wakes up to the smell of burning bacon and burning toast and brewing coffee. He smiles to himself and giggles softly when he hears Tony say “Goddammit, how do you work this fucking-”

The man can create a brand new element, but he can’t work a toaster. 

Peter smiles as he pads his way into the kitchen, watching silently as his husband scrambles to make Peter breakfast. 

How did he get so lucky? Maybe it’s karma for after what Peter was put through... “Tony?”

Tony jumps a bit, cursing softly. “Dammit. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” 

Peter smiles and walks over, kissing Tony on the lips. He doesn’t mind kissing on the lips. Master-- _ **he**_ never kissed him. “I like this better.”

Tony beams down at him, wrapping his arms around Peter. “Happy anniversary, Peter.” He kisses the top of Peter’s head. 

Peter pulls back, grabbing his love letter he wrote for Tony. He almost hands it to Tony, but then he decides to say it to him instead. 

Since Peter was 15, he hasn’t been able to say more than a couple sentences at a time. When he married Tony, he didn’t say the vows; the preacher read out Peter’s homemade vows and Peter said “I do.” 

But Tony watches as Peter reads three pages worth of Peter’s heart poured into a single letter. All at once. All for him. 

His letter was beautiful and Tony loved it, but the best gift he’s ever been given was Peter reading it to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!  
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
